The present invention relates generally to improvements in a fishing and holder fixing means and more particularly to a means for rigidly fixing a fishing rod holder into any rod hole provided on the gunnel of a fishing boat in angularly free relation with respect to the plane thereof.
Generally in case of fishing by boat, it is necessary to detachably fix a fishing rod to a gunnel of the boat. However, all the fishing rod holder means presently on the market are not accessible to the gunnel since they are subject to the width and shape thereof.